Invasion AGAIN
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: not even a month after the aliens leave earth is attacked again. what happens when Kisshu and co. come back bringing two new friends to help them? pairings IxK PxT PxL ZxOC MxOC OCxOC
1. the new mew

Tokyo mew mew another invasion?

Ichigos P.O.V

Ok so I thought today was going to be a normal day but boy was I wrong. As I walked into the café and opened the doors there before me was Pai, Kish tart and two others I didn't know. My mouth hung open. Pai smiled at me and said hello. Tarot did his old hag thing so a grabbed him in a head lock and said "god I don't know how the hell I missed you" and gave him a nuggie. He struggled out of my grasp and I turned to Kish. I was so happy I jumped into his arms.

Wow kitty did you really miss me that much?" He asked.

"You baka." I said "of course I did" I was now crying tears of joy as I gave him a kiss on the cheek he was stunned but smiled. I looked over to the other two. "I'm sorry" I said "I don't know you"

"I'm Kin" the one with dark blue almost black hair in a bieber style just a little shorter said to me with a warm smile on his face. He was wearing baggy shorts like Kish but and a top like Pai except the sleeves were ripped off. I smiled.

"And I'm Kojiro." The one with brown hair who had his hair short and spiked said to me he seemed bored but then again he was talking to mint so I couldn't blame him. He had on the exact same outfit as Kish but he had it styled in blood red and black. Both Kin and Kojiro had brown eyes that shone no matter how they looked.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked my curiosity had piped in.

"Your planets being attacked again and were here to help since you help save ours." Pai said. It took me a while but then I processed it.

"ATTACKED AGAIN. WHY." I yelled. The aliens just shrugged. I sighed this was going to be a long day.

Just as we were finished talking and my little yelling fest Ryou came out. "Mews we have a new mew mew to find." I looked up shocked and I wasn't the only one. "Here's a picture of her." We all crowded round the picture I was shocked. The picture was of a girl with turquoise hair and dark blue streaks with light blue eyes. My eyes shot open more, if possible.

"SHES THE NEW GIRL IN MY SCHOOL" I yelled "I'll go talk to her tomorrow to see if anything strange has happened to her. What's she infused with?" I asked I couldn't help myself.

"She's infused with a snow leopard." Ryou said and walked back down stairs. When he was gone we were all talking about what she might be like. I told everyone she was shy but once you got to know her she was nice I only knew this because I sit next to her in my lessons I was quite happy she was a mew she seemed to understand and know about Tokyo mew mew from the news and she said it would be cool if she was to meet one I couldn't wait to see her tomorrow and tell her. Although I was a bit worried of what she might think of us.

"So Ichigo." I looked to see Kish hovering over me.

"Yeah?" I asked eye brow raised.

"Where's Romeo?" he asked a frown on his face he was gonna love this.

"broke up with him after you all left after he turned into deep blue he wasn't the same so I said bye to him now he's somewhere in England studying. I think." I looked at him and smiled. 3…..2….1. He began jumping up and down screaming with joy I couldn't help but laugh. He stopped suddenly I was confused. He walked over to me and planted a soft kiss on my lips I smile and kissed back while everyone else was going aaaaawwwwwww except tart who was gagging until Pudding punched him. We all laughed.

"So will you give me a chance?" he asked.

"Course I will." I said with a smile.


	2. transformation and the new aliens

Akikos' P.O.V

'_Bam bam be dam dam bam de dam bam bam bam be dam dam bam be dam bam no more gas in the rig can't even get it started nothing heard nothing said can't even-' _I slapped my hand down on my alarm to shut it off.

I groggily lifted myself out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. Spots no. Eye bag no. Oily skin. I sighed and washed my face looking back in the mirror. I looked to a mark under my left eye I didn't know what it was or how it got there. I decided to ignore it and went to get dressed. I headed down stairs to see my mum cooking breakfast. Yum. I went over and ate my breakfast and headed out the door. I smiled it was still early so no one was out. I looked in fornt of me there was a red-head there in our school uniform.

"Ichigo!" I called. She didn't answer. "Yo Momomiya!" I yelled again. She turned around.

"Hey Akiko" she greeted with a smile.

"The hell are you doing up this early you're normally always late." We both laughed. She was looking at the mark on my face I could tell. I ignored it. "Hey you work at that pink café right?" I asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Cause I was thinking of going there after school so wait for me. K?"

"Sure no problem."

We arrived at school along the way we somehow got onto a convo about the mew mews. I loved them I thought they were awesome. We went our separate ways and the day seemed to drag. I had only had about three classes with Ichigo, and in each I didn't sit near her.

I was in history my last lesson of the day thank god for that. I looked at the clock. Five minutes to go. The bell finally rang and I ran off to meet Ichigo. I walked to the entrance were she was.

"Yo!" I called.

"Hey" she replied. "Let's go" she grabbed my arms and dragged me down to the café. We got to the café and I saw the rest of the people she worked with. And the strangest thing. They all looked like the mew mews. I cocked a brow and my head. Then I got a shock when someone came up behind us.

"KONEKO-CHAN!" I green haired boy, with forest green hair yelled, he glomped Ichigo then started smothering her with kisses. I laughed. He had pointed ears which freaked me out. He looked at me. "Hey is she the new one?" he asked.

"Erm new what?" I asked. Just then a blonde boy and a brown haired man with long hair came out. I stared. What the hell is going on?

"Sorry for not telling you sooner Aki but you're a mew mew like us." Ichigo told me and a blonde haired girl jumped on me.

"Yay we finally found our new onii-chan na no da." She exclaimed. "I'm Pudding. Na no da."

"I'm Lettuce" said the green haired girl. Rather shyly.

"I'm Minto" said the black haired girl in a snobbish way.

"I'm Zakuro" I stared shocked. Fujiwara Zakuro was a mew mew. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I'm Akasaka the cook" said the brown haired man.

"Ryou leader of the mew project" said the blonde haired man boardly. Just then four other aliens appeared in the room. The one with lavender hair looked at me.

"I'm Pai" is all he said he gave a small smiled and walked over to Lettuce.

"I'm Taruto" said the kid with brown hair in pigtails. Just before Pudding jumped on him.

"I'm Kin" said the boy with dark blue/black hair said to me with a warm smiled. Who then walked over to Zakuro.

"I'm Kojiro" said the alien with brown hair that was spiked. Who then walked over to mint and sat with her.

"And I'm Kisshu but everyone calls me Kish" said the alien who had hugged Ichigo. I smiled.

"I'm Akiko. Nice to meet you all."

"Let's go down to the lab." Said Ryou.

We walked down to the basement. When we were there I got handed a yellow pendent with patterns on it.

"Let's power up and do some training." Said Pudding, I smiled at her.

"Sure but how?" I asked.

"Just watch us" said Ichigo.

"Mew Mew Strawberry"

"Mew Mew Minto"

"Mew Mew Lettuce"

"Mew Mew Pudding"

"Mew Mew Zakuro"

"META-MORA-PHO-SIS" they yelled. In a blinding light they disappeared and then reappeared.

Ichigo stood there in a pink dress with red boots, and gloves, with cat ears and a tail with a red bow and bell, and red arm bands. Her hair and eyes now a hot pink and a pink thing wrapped around her right leg with her pendent around her neck.

Minto stood there in a blue short dress. With blue ankle high boots and blue gloves. With wings and blue arm bands and a blue thing wrapped around her left leg. Her pendent on a chocker around her neck. Her hair was now a dark blue as were her eyes.

Lettuce was stood in a green bathing suit like costume that came out at the bottom. With boots that went just below her knee. Green arm bands, she had two streamer coming out her hair. Her chocker around her neck with the pendent and the thing on her left leg was lower. She had light green hair and eyes.

Puddings yellow hair had become brighter. Her eyes became an orange/yellow colour. Her costume was yellow; she had money tail and ears. Yellow leg warmers and yellow shoes. The thing on her left leg was lower. And her chocker around her neck.

Zakuro stood there in a short purple top that covered everything it needed to. With purple shorts and boots that reached the mid of her upper leg. She had a purple band around both her wrists and wolf ears and a tail with purple arm bands. And the chocker around her neck. Her hair and eyes were lighter than before.

I stood in awe I was shocked they all looked really good. I gulped I really didn't want to transform but I had to.

"Mew Mew Snow META-MORA-PHO-SIS" in a blinding light I was surrounded. A rush of energy ran through me. The light faded I stood in a top that reached my mid stomach and short shorts. My boots reached my thigh, thank god for that. A fingerless glove on my left hand and one with fingertips on my right. My shorts were a dark grey while my top way a light grey. Both my boots were dark grey almost black. My gloves were a light grey. My arm bands were light grey and my choker was a dark grey. I reached up and felt my head I had ears. I looked behind me I had a grey tail. My hair had turned a light grey with hints of turquoise init. While my eyes had turned a dark grey. I screamed. "KAWAI! IM A SNOW LEPORD! KAWAI!" I settled down.

"Now that that settled I say we go to the park and train" Ichigo announced. I smiled at her.

"Let's do this" we pumped our fists in the air.

We got to the park.

"Since we already know our moves and weapons you'll be training against the aliens." Ryou announced. I nodded my head. Kish walked out to the field.

"I'm not holding back Akiko" he yelled. I didn't reply I just smirked. "Dragon Swords" he yelled and two swords appeared in his hands.

"Erm now what?" I yelled to Ichigo.

"Listen to your heart" she said. I stared at her with confusion, but closed my eyes none the less.

"Ribbon Leopard Whip" I yelled in a light a whip appeared in my hands. I smiled. The fight began. Kish launched at me. I jumped out of the way. Turned in mid-air and launched my whip at him. It hit him square on the back he winced in pain. After about 10 minutes of this we were both exhausted so Akasaka stopped it.

"Not bad Akiko-san" he said to me. I smiled at him.

"How to I power down?" I asked.

"Concentrate on your normal form" he replied. I did as told and the next thing I know I'm in my uniform again.

We began walking back to the café talking along the way. I stayed silent I was tired and just wanted to get home.

"Ichigo Ichigo Alien Alien." A pink puffball thing yelled at us. I looked around.

"Where?" I asked.

"Right behind you sweetheart" said a voice. I screamed and we turned around to be met with three aliens. One of which was in front of my face. So I did the first thing I could think of. I kicked him outta the way. He just dodged and flew back. I glared at him.

"Who are you three?" we shouted.

"I'm Akio" said the one with black hair. He was wearing baggy shorts and a tight top to show off his muscles. His hair was short, going to the side. He had brown eyes that looked cold and hollow.

"I'm Diatchi" said the one who had appeared in front of me. He had blue hair, like mine. And baby blue eyes. He was wearing a short baggy top to show off his six pack and baggy shorts like the first. I glared harder at him.

"And I'm Kenta" he looked like the eldest. Around Zakuros' age. He had Dark brown hair with dark brown eyes to match. He was wearing what Pai would wear only in different colour his were styled as red and black. I didn't like the look of these guys.

"We'll be seeing you soon Hyou-Chan" said Diatchi with a wink. With that they teleported away from us. I stared shocked.

"He's like Kish" Ichigo said. I just walked off toward the café. We got there and they gave me my outfit. I said thank you and walked home.

I got home and walked to my room. I went to my desk, and put my head in my hands. So much happened today. _'I find out I'm a mew mew having to fight those three, whatever their names are. I have to keep this a secret. Do my school work and save the world. This is gonna be a long year' _I thought to myself. Completely oblivious to the blue eyes watching my outside my window.


	3. first fight and already kidnapped

Akikos' P.O.V

I sat at my desk drawing the people I had seen today. I had Kish and Ichigo stood together talk. Pai and lettuce talking. Kojiro sat at a table with mint. Zakuro and Kin both stood backs to the wall just watching. Ryou and Akasaka stood watching. Pudding was glomping tart. I had finished it so I set it aside I would show everyone tomorrow. I decided to draw what the new aliens looked like so I drew them how I saw them today. Diatchi in the middle, Kenta to his left and Akio to his right. I sighed if they were attacking I would say they were cute.

Diatchis' P.O.V

I floated in the sky near Akikos' house. She was by far the prettiest mew I had seen. I decided to see what she was doing. I'm a very curious person. I teleported into her room. She was sat there on her chair in front of her desk with tones of colours surrounding her. She looked at the window.

"Hm could have sworn I felt a breeze" she murmured to no one. She then looked in her mirror and saw me. She jumped and yelped.

"What are you doing here?" she spat at me.

"My, my feisty little YukiHyou aren't ya?" I asked. She glared at me.

"I'll ask one more time what are you doing here?"

"Watching you" I replied. She froze.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Well it's not my fault if you're by far the cutest mew vie seen is it?" I walked closer. She grabbed her pendant, I grabbed her hand. "If you can't transform you can't do anything against me" I said. I looked at her desk and at what she was drawing. A picture of me and my brothers caught my attention.

"Get off that" she ordered.

"Aawww miss me that much you draw a picture of me I'm flattered" I said.

She kicked me straight around the face.

"I may not be in my mew form but I do know self-defence. Now. Get. Out." She ordered me.

I summoned me one of my swords and knocked her pendent out her hand, cutting her hand in the process. She yelped in pain. Akio and Kenta appeared besides me.

"Nice work" Kenta complimented him.

"Yeah now let's take the mew bitch to our ship" said Akio a little to eagerly. Diatchi smirked at me. He walked over to me.

'Perfect' I thought. Ignoring the pain in my hand I punched him straight in the stomach making him fall and ran to get my pendant.

"MEW MEW SNOW META-MORA-PHO-SIS" I yelled kissing my pendant. In a flash of light I appeared in my Mew form.

At the Café no one P.O.V

"Ichigo Ichigo aliens at Akiko's house. ALIENS AT AKIKO'S HOUSE" Masha screeched. To Ichigo. All the girls looked at him wide eyed.

"LETS GO" Ichigo yelled. They ran out of the café to Akikos house hoping they wouldn't be too late.

Akikos' house Akikos' P.O.V

I had my whip in my right hand and my fist was clenched in my left. Diatchi stood up.

"You're gonna pay for that" he said. I smirked.

"You'll have to catch me first" I said I leaped through the window and headed to the park where I saw the girls and everyone running.

"HEY GUYS" I yelled.

"You're ok Na no da" Pudding hugged me.

"Yeah not for long I got aliens on my tail" I said.

"Time to power up girls" Ryou said. "TOKYO MEW MEW GO!" he yelled.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY"

"MEW MEW MINTO"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE"

"MEW MEW PUDDING"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO"

"META-MORA-PHO-SIS" they all yelled. In a white light they appeared in their mew forms. The aliens had summoned their weapons. Kish had two swords, Pai had a fan thing, Taruto had those to balls that were attached with a string, Kin had a sword and Kojiro had some ninja star things.

"Huh? This is gonna be fun" Diatchi said. The other two nodded. I growled at him. "Calm down Hyou-Chan I wouldn't hurt you."

"You already have you dick. My hands bleeding" I yelled.

"Shouldn't have got your pendant then, should have you?" he asked. I growled again.

"STRAWBERRY BELL"

"MINTO ECHO"

"LETTUCE CASTANETS"

"PUDDING RING"

"ZAKURO CROSS"

"LEOPARD WHIP" we summoned our weapons. A fight began. It was 11 of us against three of them. I was fighting Diatchi.

"RIBBON LEOPARD WHIP!" I yelled a bright white light shot out from my whip. He teleported away and reappeared behind me. "AAHH!" I screamed. Everyone turned to look at me.

"AKIKO ONEE-SAN! LET HER GO NA NO DA!" Pudding yelled.

"Why would I do that?" Diatchi asked.

"We have to get him away from her!" Pai yelled.

"Aawww I wouldn't hurt her" Diatchi said. "But if I were you I wouldn't move" he warned. They froze. I struggled against his grip. He was too strong for me I couldn't move I hated this. I hated feeling weak.

"Let's go Diatchi!" Kenta called. Akio just smirked at me. A tear slid from my eye but we teleported before any of the mew could see it. When we reappeared I was in a blue coloured room. I was thrown to the floor.

"I see you're finally back" I looked up and saw a black haired girl with red eyes. "Who is this?" she asked.

"She's a mew mew the newest one" Diatchi explained. She smirked.

"So they are people standing in our way to claim the planet" I just stared at her. I was getting mad.

"Of course we would stand in your way. We're not giving our planet to some freaks" I said. She stood up and walked over to me.

"My, my she's strong spirited isn't she?" I glared at her. "Take her to your room Diatchi you'll be in charge of her."

"Yes elder" he said and dragged me off the floor. He led me down the hall to his room. I got stares from aliens along the way. I ignored them and kept walking. I had been captured by the enemy. No way was I gonna look ashamed about it, it happens to everyone. We came into a room that was painted a dark blue colour. I walked in.

"You'll be sleeping in the bed with me. I won't do anything" he said. Did he sound sorry? "I'm sorry. I didn't want it to come to this" he said.

"Come to what kidnapping me?" I asked he nodded.

"I'm sorry" he said again.

"No you're not" I glared at him. "I need some bandages, my hands still bleeding" he teleported out and was back in a second with some bandages. I wrapped them around my hands.

"You're free to walk the ship. Don't bother trying to escape we have guards on duty here, and were in space. The room we came from is strictly off limits unless you are asked to see the elder" Diatchi said to me. I nodded in response. Then he was gone. I got up and walked around might as well see what there is here.

On earth no one's P.O.V

"We have to do something we can't let her stay with them!" Ichigo yelled.

"We'll think of something kitten, but their ship isn't even on earth" Kish tried to calm her.

Ichigo grabbed her pendant.

"Akiko can you hear me please tell me you can hear me" Ichigo said to her pendant.

"Ichigo that will never-" Ryou started but was cut off.

"Akiko here. Ichigo where the hell are you guys I would like rescuing sometime soon" Akiko responded.

"How? Akasaka?" Ryou asked.

"I did some tampering with the mews pendants and installed a program that lets them talk whenever and wherever they are" Pai cut in.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LETT US!" Minto and Pudding yelled.

"Akiko where are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Hell if I know all I know is I'm on a ship with tones and tones of aliens. Oh and I can see Earth, so my guess would be space" Akiko answered Ichigo. She then sighed.

"Are you hurt?" Minto asked.

"No that's what I don't get; they haven't hurt me at all. They're actually being nice to me." Akiko explained. "They let me keep my pendant."

"Akiko listen we will get you out of there we promise we just have to find a way" Zakuro said.

"Yeah sure. Ill handle until then. I gotta go Diatchi's coming" she then ended the transmission.

The girls all looked at each other and sighed.

"Well let's get to work then" Ryou ordered. Pai, Ryou, Akasaka and the rest of the aliens went into the lab to locate Akikos position while the girls went home to rest for the night.

The ship Akikos' P.O.V

"Who were you talking to?" Diatchi asked.

"No one" I said.

"It was someone."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was"

"Wasn't"

"Was"

"Wasn't"

"Was"

"Was"

"Wasn't"

"What are talking about?" I asked.

"I don't know?" Diatchi said. I smirked it worked, always does.

"I'm gonna turn in night" I called walking off.

"I'll come with you" Diatchi followed. I turned around and glared at him.

"You touch anything you shouldn't, make any insults or flirtatious comments and I will kill you, understand?" I asked he nodded. "good." I powered down I was already in my PJs when they attacked so I didn't need to get changed. I climbed into bed and Diatchi climbed in after me. I was just drifting off when I felt his arm snake around my waist; I was too tiered to do anything I just stayed still.

'_I'll kill him in the morning'_ I thought and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	4. the aliens enemies and Akikos parents

Akikos' P.O.V

I woke up to feel a strong arm around my waist and a head buried into my back. It was Diatchi. Just as I was about to push him off the door opened and a little girl stood there.

"DIATCHI!" she yelled, he jolted up wide awake, for a kid she sure had a mouth on her. "The elder wants to see you and the mew girl now" with that she walked off. He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"Sorry if any of this hurt Hyou-Chan" he grinned from ear to ear.

'_If what hurts?' _i thought to myself. Just then he grabbed my arms and shoved them behind my back and marched me out of the room, down to a hall full of aliens. I gasped at how many there were, and to make it worse all their eyes were on me. I saw a girl glaring at me.

"Does she like you or something?" I asked Diatchi. He looked over to the girl.

"Why? Are you jealous or something?" he asked I shook my head, no. he laughed "she's my sister."

"Oh" was all I said.

Diatchi shoved me up some stairs to the elder; I looked at her with hate in my eyes. The truth in scared as hell, I have no idea where I am, or if anyone's coming to get me. Just as she was about to talk the ship moved.

"WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!" some man said who had run out of a room a moment ago. I stared at him.

'_Attacked in space? Is that possible?'_ I thought. My question was answered when these things that looked like lizards came out of nowhere and came for all of them. The women and children hid, the elder had disappeared out of sight, probably with the women and children. One of them came at me with a sword, i jumped out of the way before it could hit or even touch me. I saw them all surrounding something. It was a little boy.

"LEOPARD WHIP" I called, everyone looked at me, Diatchi and almost all of his men were down. I was the only one left and no one was going to die. At least not as long as I was there.

"RIBBON LEOPARD RELEASE!" I yelled. The string that was normally white was now a white/blue colour. It hit the aliens and made them freeze. I stared.

"How did I do that?" I asked myself. I shook it off and ran to get the kid. I pulled him out of the circle just before the ice holding the lizards broke. He ran to his parents who were staring at me in shock. The lizards began to retreat.

"Why?" the elder came back out. "Why would you help any of our kind?" she asked me. I glared at her.

"You're a different race so what? We're in a war so what? he was about to die, that doesn't happen if I can stop it, but that doesn't change anything as long as you carry on attacking, I will carry on fighting" I explained.

"Take her home," she ordered Diatchi. He bowed grabbed a hold of me and teleported us to earth.

"Why would she do that?" I asked.

"You saved one of us we repay you back. She's repaid you by letting you come back to earth," I stared at him. I hit him over the head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he yelled/asked me.

"For climbing into that bed with me and putting your arm around me," I explained. "It doesn't change anything you know? We're still enemies I will defend this earth no matter what."

He stared at me then smiled/smirked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said and teleported away.

I turned around only to have my lips to come in contact with his. I jumped back and screamed.

"PERVERT!" I yelled.

"Be quiet Hyou-Chan you parents might hear you," I went quiet and stared at him.

"Get out," I said.

"But-,"

"LEAVE NOW," I yelled I had tears streaming down my face. I don't like being reminded of my parents, it's too painful. He teleported away. I looked out of the window it was still light and in five minutes it was my shift. I slipped on a pair of shoes and ran out.

Time skip at the café (still Akikos' P.O.V)

I walked through the front doors to see the place empty. I walked into the kitchen I saw lettuce getting a glass of water.

"Hey Lettuce where is everyone?" I asked. She jumped and dropped her glass.

"A-A-Akiko you're back!" she exclaimed and hugged me.

"What happened we heard a glass smash," I heard Zakuro behind us.

"My bad kinda startled Lettuce," I said.

"AKIKO ONEE-CHAN!" Pudding yelled and joined in with the hug, as did Ichigo, Mint and Zakuro.

"How did you get back?" Pai asked me. I sat them down and explained everything from start to finish leaving out the part about my parents.

"Didn't you parents hear you scream Na no da?" Pudding asked.

I flinched. "Erm not exactly. They were home, they never are," I said trying to fight back tears.

"Why they workaholics or something?" asked Mint. I shook my head.

"N-no they erm well t-they're dead," I said tears falling freely from my eyes. Ichigo, Pudding and Lettuce got up to hug me and comfort me.

"Akiko," I looked up to Zakuro and Mint. "If you ever need any of us don't be afraid to call us or come to our house. Ok?" they asked. I smiled at them and nodded.

"Thank you" I said. "I think I'm going to go home and get some rest ok?"

"Ok Akiko-san we'll see you tomorrow at school," Lettuce smiled at me. School I completely forgot about it.

"Sure thing, bye guys" I called and left the building.

I was walking home past the park.

"Hyou-Chan!" I heard Diatchi call. I groaned.

"What do ya want?" I asked him.

He flew down and hugged me, much to my surprise. It was a warm, soft hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to say well you know," he explained. I pushed him off.

"Whatever just leave me alone would ya?" I walked away from him leaving him there. I looked back and I saw hurt in his eyes but I carried on walking.


	5. keeper of the Mew Aqua

Akikos' P.O.V

It's been a week since the incident with the aliens, a week since everyone found out about my family and a week since I've seen Diatchi. I admit I feel awful, I keep expecting him to pop up out of nowhere. I sighed the café was slow today no one was here. Mint was sipping her tea with Kojiro sat across from her talking as usual, Pudding was practicing tricks while Taruto was helping her, Ichigo was having a laugh with Kisshu, Zakuro was stood by the wall with Kin and Lettuce was down in the basement with Pai, Akasaka and Ryou. I sighed again and went to the changing rooms.

I opened my locker and a note fell out. I picked it up and read it. It said:

_Akiko _

_I know you're probably still mad at me but I thought I would let you know the elder is planning to attack the park this afternoon at about three so if I were you I would hurry up and get there. HYOU-CHAN GO!_

_Love Diatchi_

I stared at it in shock, got changed and walked back out. We closed up the café early. We were all sat round a table at the café I looked to the clock it was 2:55 five minutes until three.

'_What if Diatchi's telling the truth maybe we should go just in case' _I though. I looked at everyone.

"Hey guys how-" I was cut off.

"ICHIGO ICHIGO ALIENS ALIENS AT THE PARK AT THE PARK GO NOW GO!" Masha yelled at us. Diatchi wasn't lying.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY"

"MEW MEW MINTO"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE"

"MEW MEW PUDDING"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO"

"MEW MEW SNOW"

"META-MORA-PHO-SIS" we yelled and appeared in our Mew forms. We ran to the park. The aliens fling behind us.

When we got there, there were no aliens, no elder, no nothing.

"Hyou-Chan!" I heard someone call.

"DIATCHI!" I yelled turning to him. "WHAT'S GOING ON!" I yelled at him. He frowned and appeared in front of me.

"I'm sorry" is all he said before disappearing again.

"STOP SAYIN THAT!" I yelled, just them Kenta and Akio appeared beside him with a hudded figure.

"Who's that?" Minto asked.

"The elder" I answered her. She looked at us.

"So you're the ones who stand in our way of taking Earth" she looked at me. I glared at her. "Very well prepare to die" she said holding her hand out.

"ELDER WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!" the same man as before screamed. Diatchi turned around.

"Bring the women and children here. Tell my men to fight and give it their all" he ordered.

"Yes sir" he said before disappearing. About five minutes later all the women and children were in the park. The little boy from before ran up to me.

"Haha Leopard girl. I thought I wouldn't see you again" he hugged me and my friends just stared at me. I looked at them.

"He's the little boy I saved" I said. They made and 'o' shape with their mouths and nodded.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a scream came and we looked to see the aliens enemies stood there. The male aliens had come to earth as well. We stared at them all.

"There's so many" Minto said in awe, the rest of them nodded their heads. I looked at Diatchi he teleported down to me.

"Hyou-Chan" he said and kissed me. I stared at him shocked.

"Why did you do that?" I screamed at him.

"Because I'm not coming back from this alive" he said and started to fight. Ryou and Akasaka stared at them all. He sighed.

"EVERONE BACK TO THE CAFÉ THAT INCLUDES TH ALIENS! THEY'LL BE SAFE THERE!" he yelled we nodded. I ran to the elder.

"You have to come with us" I said.

"Why should I trust you?" she asked.

"I've saved one of your kind before like I said I'm not letting anybody die now come on!" I yelled. She sighed and glared at me.

"Fine but do not hurt any of our kind" she ordered I nodded. "EVERYONE FOLLOW THE MEW MEWS NOW!" she yelled everyone did as told.

"DIATCHI YOU AND YOUR MEN TOO!" I yelled to him he nodded.

"EVERYONE FALL BACK FOLLOW THE MEW MEWS TO THE CAFÉ NOW!" he yelled.

"RODGER!" his men yelled back and teleported to the other mews who were half way down the street.

* * *

><p>Diatchis' P.O.V<p>

Me and my men arrived at the café to see all the aliens talking while the mew mews weren't so fond of this idea.

"Where is Akiko-san?" the greenette asked. I looked at her then to my side.

"Akiko's gone?" I asked. "But she was here just a minute ago."

"We gotta find her na no do!" Pudding yelled. Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"Akiko can you hear me?" she asked into her pendant.

"IF YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTEREDS DON'T LET ME GO NOW YOU'RE GONNA HAVE ALL OF HELL ON YOUR HANDS!" we heard her yell. We all sweat dropped.

"Akiko calm down where are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Wait Ichigo is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah it's me where are you?" Ichigo asked her again.

"The woods near the river I'll be at the café in….." she stopped talking.

"Akiko? Akiko are you there?" Ichigo asked she was beginning to panic.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Akiko we'll be right there!" Ichigo yelled. "Ok mews we gotta find Akiko she's in the woods near the river" she said.

"I'm coming too" I said everyone looked at me.

"Please save Leopard girl Diatchi-kun" the little boy said to me.

I smiled at him. "I will kid don't worry" I said and teleported off.

* * *

><p>Ichigos' P.O.V<p>

'_Did I just hear right Diatchi wants to save Akiko?' _I snapped from my thoughts.

"Kisshu, Pai, Taruto we need you to teleport us to the lake NOW!" I yelled. They nodded and in a second we were at the lake. Diatchi was already here.

"What's going on with Akiko?" he asked us. We looked to Akiko she was glowing blue.

"Could it be Mew Aqua?" I pondered aloud. Just then a ball of blue came out of the river.

"It is!" we said in awe. We watched for a little while longer the weirdest thing, it went to Akikos' hand and travelled up her arm to her heart. It lifted off the ground when it hit her heart and we saw her eyes glow blue. She fell to the ground.

"Hyou-Chan are you ok?" Diatchi ran out to her.

"Akiko!" we all said in union. She stared at us all.

"I-I-I'm fine what was that though?" she asked.

"Let's get back to the café maybe Akasaka and Ryou know" Zakuro suggested. We all nodded and the aliens' teleported us back.

"LEOPARD GIRL YOU'RE OK!" the little boy yelled to us. Akiko smiled down at him.

"Yes I'm fine" she smiled a warm smile.

"Ryou when we went to get Akiko some Mew Aqua came out of the water and travelled through her body to her heart any idea why?" I asked him. He stared at us in shock.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"110% sure Ryou. Here look" she moved her hand and the Mew Aqua came visible in her palm but did not come all the way out. Akasaka stood shocked and so did Ryou.

"You're the keeper of the Mew Aqua" he said shocked.


	6. Alien Akiko, elder dead, stay with me

**Akikos' P.O.V**

I stared at Ryou like he was crazy.

"I'm a what?" I asked.

"Not a what who." Said Akasaka.

"Ok so I'm who now?" I asked.

"The keep of the Mew Aqua is a legend that has been passed down for centuries. With the Mew Aqua in you position you have the ability to heal all kinds of things." Akasaka explained.

"Ok so why do I feel like there is a down side to the?" I asked.

"The keeper of the Mew Aqua has always been an alien" Ryou stated. I stared at him in shock.

"WHAT? NO I'M NOT AN ALIEN YOU GOT SOMETHING WRONG!" I yelled.

"Akiko with your permission I will take a blood sample" Akasaka said. I looked at him in shock but nodded my head. He took out a needle and took a sample of my blood. He went to the basement and came back 10 minutes later. I stared at him. He frowned at me.

"You're an alien" I stared at him.

"That impossible!" Kish almost yelled.

"Kish calm down sweet heart" Ichigo tried to sooth him.

"NO!" he yelled. "That last alien to be able to heal things like she can was the princess who disappeared over 10 years ago!" Kish exclaimed.

'_Disappear? Then it is me I have no birth records on earth' _I though.

"It is me I have no birth records on earth" I said and hung my head, everyone stared at me.

"Ryou let's do some research to see if this is true. Akiko go home and rest for now ok?" Akasaka asked, I nodded and ran for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Diatchis' P.O.V<strong>

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I yelled at blondie. "YOU COULD HAVE THOUGHT OF A BETTER WAY TO TELL HER THEN JUST THAT!" I yelled I was furious.

"I'm with these lot Ryou you could have" Ichigo stated angrily.

"You made Akiko-onee-chan cry" Pudding said angrily.

'_She was crying?' _I thought.

"Diatchi?" I turned to see my sister.

"Yes Saki?" I asked.

"She'll have questions, you are the only one with answers, go after her" Saki said. I looked at her then blondie.

"He's not going anywhere near her." he ordered defensively.

"She is not of your race!" Kin and Kojiro defended.

"She is of ours and the mews you play no part in this" Kojiro stated. Mint grabbed his hand.

"I agree with Kojiro you play no part in this anymore Ryou. Akasaka could you do that research please?" she asked.

"Of course" he said and went down to the basement with Ryou following, occasionally looking back to shoot us glares.

"So when did you and Kojiro get together?" Ichigo asked.

"Same time Zakuro and Kin got together" Mint pointed to the corner to see Zakuro and Kin making out.

"Aaawww so cute Na no da!" Pudding exclaimed with glee.

"I'm going to see if Akiko's ok" I said, they all looked at me.

"Tell her we're here if she needs us" Lettuce said. I nodded and left.

* * *

><p>I landed on the branch outside Akikos' house. It was dark.<p>

'_Where is she?'_ I wondered.

Just then an ear piercing scream came from the house. I teleported in.

"AKIKO!" I yelled. "AKIKO WHERE ARE YOU?" I saw a bright light coming from the kitchen. It faded and Akiko was lying motionless on the ground.

"AKIKO!" I yelled no response. "AKIKO DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!" I yelled.

"You're too late" a voice said. A voice I recognised all too well. I turned around.

"Elder!" I gasped. "What happened?" I asked.

"I killed her" she said. I stared horrified.

"WHY?" I demanded.

"Because I needed the Mew Aqua she had."

"What for?" I asked.

"To resurrect my brother together we will take off this planet and destroy life on earth" she said. She was going to bring deep blue back? No I couldn't let this happen I wouldn't.

"As long as my men are stood behind me they will not obey you" I snarled. She smirked and was about to disappear but something shot through her body and she stopped. Blood began to poor out of her mouth and from the wound.

"As long as I'm living this earth will live and you WILL DIE!" I turned around to see Akiko but she didn't look like Akiko anymore.

"Akiko what happened to you?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Leave Diatchi" she ordered.

"No not without you" I said.

"GET OUT!" she yelled and hit me with her whip. I was sent across the room with a scream. She turned back to the elder who was choking on her own blood.

"You have something that belongs to me" she said taking the Mew Aqua back. The elder then turned into dust as if she was never there. I began to stand.

"A-Akiko?" I asked. She looked to me.

"W-What did I j-just do?" she asked.

"You saved earth" I said.

"But I hurt you and I killed her" I said.

"It was for a good cause" I said. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I went up to her and hugged her. She began to fell to the ground crying I followed never letting her go.

"It's ok. Everything's going to be ok, I promise" I said. "I know you have questions but I'll answer them tomorrow ok?" I asked she nodded her head. "Let's get you to bed" I said and picked her up. She buried her head into my chest as we walked. I ignored the pain stirring in my stomach and layed her down to rest. I was about to walk away but she grabbed my shirt.

"Don't leave" she said. I looked at her with a small smile.

"Sure thing" I said. She moved over in her bed. I stared at her.

"Stay with me please" she asked. I smiled at her again and climbed in next to her. I put my arm around her and she buried her head into my chest, wrapping her arms around my stomach.

"I'll never leave, I promise" I whispered, kissed her head and fell to sleep with her.


	7. The truth about Akiko and Diatchi

**Akikos' P.O.V**

I woke up to feel a strong arm around me holding me protectively; I turned around to see Diatchi. He looked peaceful and I didn't want to wake him. I snuck out of his grasp and went to cook some breakfast. I entered the kitchen and fell to my knees with a scream.

"AKIKO!" I heard Diatchi yell. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"M-My head i-It hurts." I said. Then all of last night fiasco came rushing back to me. I coughed up blood on the floor gasping for air. I felt like I had just been hit in the head with a baseball bat, but I was forcing myself to stay awake.

"Let's get you into the room" he said and lifted me up. I looked up to him to see his face was full of concern. I smiled a little. He set me down on the couch and sat next to me.

"Diatchi-" I started but was cut off.

"You want to know about your family, the planet and everything else don't you?" he asked not looking at me. I looked at him.

"Yeah I do." I said to him.

"Very well any question you have, princess, I'll answer it." He said.

"Who were my parents?" I asked.

"Your parents are still alive they are on the ship in a special room, we do not want them hurt, but I can take you to see them, if you like" he said. I stared at him gaping. They were alive?

"Later, right now I just want answers." I said.

"I'll start from the beginning, then if you have any questions, I will answer them." He said. I nodded.

"Ok firstly, you are the princess of our planet, always have been. You were brought here by your parents five years after being born; they brought you here because they knew the attack would happen. Though they thought you would have remembered by then. They brought you here and gave you to Yumi and Suzuko so they could look after, and protect you. As you know they died and some of your powers got activated, this was a couple of days before the Mews were invented. Intentionally you are the one true Mew. Your powers are not at your fullest yet. However we will all do everything we can to get them to the fullest. For now if you have any more questions Ryou and Akasaka should be able to answer them." He said to me I stared at him and nodded.

"Let's go to the café." I said. I walked upstairs to my room and got changed out of my clothes to some clean ones. I looked in the mirror to see my hair had changed colour and so had my eyes. My eyes were turquoise and my hair was dark blue with turquoise streaks. I stared in shock.

"Diatchi. What happened to my hair?" I asked.

"Your parents gave you a disguise so none of the aliens knew who you are. But now you've turn back to our princess, so your hair has changed back" he explained, I nodded.

"Come on let's go" I said. He grabbed my hand and teleported us to the café.

* * *

><p><strong>Café Ichigos' P.O.V<strong>

"Maybe you made a mistake. Akiko can't be an alien, she doesn't have the ears." I said to Ryou.

"There's no doubt about it she is alien." He said.

"There princess' never have pointed ears. They're pure." Kish said. Everyone stared at him. "What? I can be smart when I want to."

"He's right" Pai said.

"HELLO!" someone yelled. We ran upstairs to see Akiko with Diatchi.

"Akiko onee-chan!" Pudding glomped her.

"Sir Diatchi, the elder has not returned" one of Diatchis' men appeared.

"I know, she wanted to resurrect Deep Blue, princess killed her" he said, everyone looked at me. She hid behind him a little.

"Akiko" we whispered.

"Can we go see my parents now?" she asked. He nodded.

"We're coming too" we said. She nodded and we teleported to the aliens ship.

"Leopard girl!" the same little boy hugged her once again, she smiled and hugged back.

"This way" we followed Diatchi down the hall, a few turns, and we were at a big white door. "Go on." He said.

Akiko pushed the door open and in there were sat two people. A female and male alien sat on two thrones.

The female had long blonde hair that reached her knees, aqua blue eyes she didn't have pointed ears, they were human sized. She wore a red robe that covered her whole body.

The male wore a dark green rob, kinda like Kish's hair. He had black hair and red eyes; he looked evil but had a warm smile on his face. They looked up and saw us. Diatchi went forward.

"You highness' may I introduce Tokyo Mew Mew and their creators." He pointed to us. I looked at them.

"My name is Ichigo Momomiya, leader of the Mew Mews" I said.

"Minto Aizawa, the second of the Mews" Minto introduced.

"Lettuce Midorikawa the third of the Mews" Lettuce said.

"Pudding Fong, four of the Mew Mews" Pudding said.

"Zakuro Fujiwara fifth of the Mews." Zakuro said.

"Ryou Shirogane creator of the Mews" Ryou stated.

"Keiichiro Akasaka assistant of the Mew project." Akasaka said.

"Akiko Chikamatsu final Mew Mew" Akiko said. The aliens' eyes widened once they saw her.

"May I introduce you daughter" Diatchi said bowing. The aliens got up and walked over to Akiko.

"Is it really you Aki?" the woman asked.

"It really is" Akiko said. The woman hugged her and the man joined in too. I saw tears stream down Akikos' face, I smiled at least she's happy now.

"My apologises I am Aya Chikamatsu and this is my husband Hisashi Chikamatsu" Aya introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you" he said.

"So Akiko has Diatchi filled you in with everything?" Hisashi asked.

"Yes he as" Akiko said.

"Really?" Aya asked.

"Well I left out that part" he said.

"What part?" Akiko asked.

"I'm sworn to protect you, your personal body guard and well" he started but couldn't finish.

"Future husband" Hisashi said. Akiko stared at them, then to Diatchi who was sinking away with an apologetic look, then back to her parents.

"But I'm only 15, I can't get married" she said.

"You aren't until you're at least 20 Akiko, you have plenty of time to get to know Diatchi" her father said. She looked at Diatchi.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Well 1) you would have screamed pervert and ran off. 2) You would have hit me. 3) you wouldn't have believed me and 4) I thought you would be mad." He explained.

* * *

><p><strong>Akikos' P.O.V<strong>

Hearing that come from Diatchi, it hurt. Yeah I get mad at him but I would never hit him or anything. Well I wouldn't hit him again. I looked at him with a small smile and hugged him. He froze at my touch but wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You need to be honest with me next time Diatchi-kun" I said. I felt him smile into my shoulder.

"I will, I promise" he whispered.

"AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!" came from behind us. We turned around and laughed. I stared at my mom and dad.

"So what do we do about our planet?" I asked.


	8. Remembering the past, gaining control

**Akikos' P.O.V**

"Our planet has been taken over by these lizard like things and, honestly we have no idea what to do" my mother admitted.

"Have you tried going for the leader, if the leader falls they all fall, they'll be lost without a leader" I said.

"That may actually work" my father said. "Diatchi get your men we will attack tomorrow. Go prepare them now."

"Yes your highness" Diatchi bowed and left the room.

"We want to help to you highness" Ichigo said.

"Well the more we have the stronger we'll be so ok" my mother said.

"Akiko we need you on the front line go with Diatchi and prepare the men with him, you Mews go as well" my father said we all bowed and left the room.

We went into the training room with Diatchi.

"Alright men, tomorrow we strike the leader. No one gives up if any of you get hurt fall back here. Do you understand?" Diatchi asked.

"YES SIR" the men yelled and saluted. We walked over to him.

"Diatchi we're facing off against the leader as well." I said. He nodded and smiled at me.

"Go train with the others. Akiko come with me for now" he ordered I nodded at him.

"See you later guys" I said and walked away with Diatchi.

We were walking and we ended up back at my parent's room.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Getting your powers in order" he responded. I stared at him.

"Your highness please teach your daughter how to use her powers" Diatchi requested.

"Of course. This way Aki-san" my mom led me out of a room and down the corridor my father and Diatchi following close behind us. We entered a room to a massive water fall I stared at it in awe.

"It's beautiful" I gasped.

"Akiko sit at one side of the fountain please and I shall sit at the other" my mother said. I nodded and did as told. "Now you will be regaining visions of your past, and the people we left you with afterwards you should have all your powers in balance." She explained. I nodded.

"Close your eyes" Diatchi ordered. "I'll keep an eye on the door."

"Very well" I heard my father say. My eyes were closed and it was like I was going into a different room. I couldn't hear my father any more or Diatchi. I was surrounded by a white mist and then I saw my home, my real home. I looked around, all the trees were in full bloom, along with the flowers, one that especially caught my eye was beautiful, it had red petals with a yellow around the outline of it, it had an emerald green stem, it was gorgeous in my eyes. I turned and looked to the village houses stood side by side and children were running around with smiles on their faces. Men were working and women were bringing them drinks and helping them, all this with smiles on their faces. I smiled.

"This is where you were born" my mother appeared at the side of me.

"Mom, what happened here?" I asked.

"You'll find out right now you need to listen" she told me. I did so and a horn sounded. People stopped working and everyone went toward the castle. Me and my mom headed forward as well.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Cyntopia may I introduce your new princess, princess Aki" my father shouted and held me up. People began cheering and smiling. I saw Diatchi stood next to my father. "And may I introduce princess Aki's protector and future husband Diatchi Hamaguchi." My father announced everyone cheered once again. I looked to my mom to see her smiling. She looked at me.

"We will now go to where you are one" she said. The image faded and then as soon as it was gone, it was back, only this time we were in a room, painted blue. I smiled my favourite colour. I looked over to see a two year old boy and a one year old girl.

"Come on princess can you say Diatchi. Di-at-chi" he stretched out the word, I giggled and so did the girl.

"D-D-Diatchi" she smiled at him.

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU DID IT AKI!" he yelled. So that was me when I was younger.

"What all the racket about?" my mother appeared at the door.

"Princess Aki can say Diatchi" Diatchi smiled proud of me. My mother smiled and my father came up behind her.

"Is that true Aki-san?" my mom asked. I nodded my head.

"D-Diatchi!" I called again and hugged him while laughing. The picture froze.

"How much are you remembering?" my mom asked.

"Quite a lot, but how will this help my powers?" I asked.

"Move your hand around, see what happens." I did as told and some fire shot out.

"WOAH!" I yelled.

"By the end of this you will be able to control the four elements as well as Mew Aqua" my mom said. "We will now go to when you are two." Once again the screen faded and reappeared in a large hall.

"Diatchi-kun I don't know how to dance" a two year old me said to a three year old Diatchi.

"Don't worry princess I'll teach you, come on" the 3 year old Diatchi led the 2 year old me to the dance floor. "Now just follow me Princess" he said. The 2 year old me nodded. Music began in the hall and we stared moving to the music.

"I remember this. I was a natural at it and this is where you and dad walked in on us" I said to mom, who just nodded her head.

"Good we will now go to three years old" the picture faded again and I found myself in a different room. Not Cyntopia so where was I? That's when I saw them, the people my mom had left me with Yumi and Suzuko. I gasped. I got along really well with them.

"There is going to be an attack on our planet and I do not want my daughter in the middle of it. I was wondering that if, when this attack happens you would take her in under your care?" my mother asked.

"Of course we will Aya. You are one of our dearest friends." Yumi said.

"Thank you. I'm afraid we must go now, say good bye Aki" my mother said.

"Aaawww but mommy-"

"Say good bye Aki, Diatchi waiting for you at home" my mother said sternly and my face lit up at the mention of Diatchi.

"Ok bye bye Yumi Suzuko, see you soon" I said and waved bye, my mother teleported us back home. The picture froze there.

"You have two more things to see" my mother said. A picture faded in and it was of me with Diatchi in a training field?

"Why am I in a training field?" I asked.

"Just watch" my mother said. I sighed and watched.

"Ready Princess?" asked a four year old Diatchi.

"Ready as I'll ever be hun" I yelled back. Diatchi summoned his weapons and lunged at me. My hands began to glow green and the earth began to shake. A part of the earth came up and launched at Diatchi. I did the same thing four times only with fire, air and water. The picture froze after Diatchi was knocked down.

"One last one and that is when the attack starts" my mom said. I nodded.

"Let's go."

The picture evaporated and another reappeared. I was stood there with my hands on my hips with an angry look on my face.

"DIATCHI THIS IS NOT FUNNY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? A five year old me yelled/asked.

"You're cute when you're mad" Diatchi appeared in front of me.

"Well I'm about to get adorable" I seethed through clenched teeth. Just then the ground began to shake and the lizards came in. the five year old me had control of all elements while Diatchi had his sword things out and we started to fight.

"DIATCHI WHAT'S GOING ON!" I asked/yelled.

"THE WAR'S BEGUN YOU HAVE TO LEAVE PRINCESS!" he yelled.

"NOT WITHOUT YOU!" I yelled back. He got away from the lizards surrounding him.

"Your highness' the war has begun" Diatchi said bursting through my parents door with me in his arms.

"Ok Diatchi you get the children to safety, I'll command the men, Aya take Aki to Yumi and Suzuko" my father said, my mother nodded and picked me up.

"Wait what about Diatchi?" I asked tears threatening to spill.

"We'll see each other again soon, I promise" he said and planted a short kiss on my lips. I kissed him back. He took off running down the hall once he pulled back. My mother picked me up and we were at Yumis' and Suzukos' in an instant.

"YUMI!" my mother yelled.

"Aya! What's wrong?" Yumi yelled back.

"The war has begun I need you to look after my daughter, like you promised." Yumi nodded her head. My mom turned to me.

"Aki honey listen no matter what happens to me and your father we will always love you no matter what, ok?" she asked. I nodded. "Good I have to whip your memory clean, hopefully you will remember in a few years' time, to be able to save our planet. You have to stay alive to fulfil your destiny, my princess." My mother said and put her hands on my head. A blue light came from her hands and then I passed out. My mother turned to Yumi and Suzuko, smiled, hugged them both and left. I woke up moments later.

"Akiko dear are you ok?" Yumi asked. I smiled.

"I'm fine mommy, daddy" I said with a smiled. They smiled back and the picture froze.

"You should remember how to use all you powers now" my mother said. Everything went white and the next thing I know I'm back at the waterfall.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes sweetheart?" she asked.

"Why do I have a different appearance?" I asked. I looked down at myself. My hair was the same and so were my eyes. My top had become a blue off shoulder tank top and I had on blue shorts with knee high boots. My mother just smiled at me.

"That sweetie is you true appearance" she answered. I made an 'o' shape with my mouth and we walked out from the waterfall. Diatchi and my dad were waiting for us.

"So do you remember?" Diatchi asked.

"Sure do" I said.

"Good" he said and planted a soft kiss on my lips. It had become late and we had all gone to bed. The men ready to fight tomorrow and the Mews all backing us up. The girls weren't surprised by my appearance change; neither were Ryou or Akasaka for that matter. I turned over in my bed and finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>With Ichigo and Kish Ichigos' P.O.V<strong>

"Kish?" I asked.

"Yes Koneko-chan?" he answered.

"I'm scared. I mean what if this leader's as tough as Deep Blue or worse, what if-" I was cut off by the soft feel of Kishs' lips on mine. I was shocked but then kissed back.

"Everything will be fine Koneko I'll be there with you" he said. I looked up at him tears in my eyes. "Don't cry Ichigo."

"I-I don't want you to die for me again Kisshu. I'm scared that you'll leave me again, I don't think I can do this." I answered honestly.

"We are, we can and we will, nothing will stop us. We're fighting for what we believe in. we're helping Akiko regain the planet they live on. We may have followed two different leaders but we want the same thing. There just isn't enough room on one planet. She needs your help to get through this and with all of the Mews I know you can Ichigo. You're their leader and they need you" he said to me. I was touched.

"I know they do, so I won't let them down." I said with a smile.

"And besides it won't be you who faces the leader, that will be Akiko and Akiko alone, she needs to fulfil her destiny" he explained to me. I looked at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed me again. The kiss was long, sweet, and passionate. I hung onto Kish like he was my life line and that if I let go I would die. We finally pulled apart.

"I love you Ichigo. Nothing will change that and if my love can help you get through this, just know that you own my heart, always have, always will." He said to me. I smiled at him.

"Thank you Kish I love you too, and you also own my heart, and I think you always did." I said before cuddling into him, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I fell asleep in his arms, waiting for the fight to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I think that was a lot more fluff then I intended to do, anyway hope you liked it please REVIEW :D<strong>


	9. The end?, you may now kiss the bride

**Ichigos' P.O.V**

I woke up in Kishs' arms. I looked up at him to he was already awake.

"Morning beautiful" he said.

"Morning" I answered. He gave me a kiss on the lips, I gladly kissed back.

"We should go to the training room I hear Akiko's got to say some words before the fight" he said, I nodded and crawled out of bed. We walked out of the room, after I powered up and went to the training room. We entered to see everyone here already. We smiled and went to the other Mew Mews. Akiko was missing though.

"Where's Akiko?" I asked.

"We don't know Diatchi can't find her anywhere" Lettuce said, she was almost in tears but Pai was comforting her.

"She'll be fine the Princess is strong" he comforted her; Lettuce nodded and kissed Pai on the cheek. Pudding was holding Tarts' and much to his dislike, Zakuro was in Kins' arms talking to him, she was concerned, Minto had a horrified look on her face, while Kojiro was hugging her to calm her down.

'_Akiko's never late. Something must have happened'_ I thought. Just then the door opened and Diatchi came running in.

"Well? Where is she?" Aya asked, tears were streaming down her face.

"I'm right here" Akiko came up behind Diatchi.

"Where have you been you had us all worried" Aya said.

"I went to earth to get something" Akiko replied.

"Well you have to speak to the men" Hisashi said to Akiko. She nodded and took her place up front everyone stared at her.

"As you all know today we face our enemies, the woman and children will go to my house on earth to stay safe, the man will be fighting side by side. If any of you get injured you retreat no one is dying on my watch. We will win this; we have Tokyo Mew Mew with us. Strength comes in numbers and we are a big number, we can conjure up the strength we need, we just have to believe we can win this and we will. Now who's ready to fight?" Akiko asked.

"YEAH!" all the men screamed. After we got the woman and children to Akikos' house we went to reclaim their planet. We landed on Cyntopia, it was a wreck, trees were burned, plants were dead, everything was dying.

"ALRIGHT MEN! CHARGE!" Diatchi yelled and we all began to fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Akikos' P.O.V<strong>

This was getting out of hand I was surrounded by 10 on them.

"RIBBON LEAPORD WHIP!" I yelled.

"RIBBON LEAOPARD RELEASE!" I yelled and they all froze. "ICHIGO!" I yelled she did her strawberry check thing and they all died. Most of Diatchis' men had to retreat they were injured. I turned to the once beautiful palace, which was now turning into rubble. I ran, I had to face the leader while I still had strength. I looked back to see everyone fighting Diatchi didn't realise I was gone, none of them did, they were fighting for their life.

I entered the palace it was empty I made my way to the throne room. There he or she sat on my fathers' throne.

"Why have you don't this?" I demanded.

"Why? To hurt you Akiko" he said, his voice was dangerously low. He got up and pulled his hood down. I stared at the guy. Nope I don't know him.

"Mind telling me who you are?" I asked, he laughed at me.

"My name is Dark Night" he said.

"You're a what now?" I asked. He glared at me.

"Prepare to die Akiko" he said.

"If I had some money for every time I heard someone say that, I be rich by now." I said and jumped out of the way of his sword. I summoned the earth to help me fight. He was quick he dodged every single one of them. I glared at him and carried on. His body multiplied, I stared at him. Which one was it? Then something came into contact with my chest, a sword.

"!" I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Diatchis' P.O.V<strong>

"!" came from the castle.

"AKIKO!" I yelled and teleported into the room. Just in time to catch her as she fell.

"Diatchi" she said her voice weak, tears flowed from my eyes, landing on her body, the doors burst open and the Mews, Kin and Kojiro came running in. pudding stared at her and started to cry, her tears landing on Akikos' body along with mine. Soon everyone was crying, tears were landing on her body.

"This really is pathetic" said the man.

"You killed her, YOU WILL PAY!" I yelled we stood up and got into a fighting position. We didn't notice Akiko glowing blue.

* * *

><p><strong>Akikos' P.O.V<strong>

What is this? Am I dead? A blue light came from me; it was the Mew Aqua that I absorbed. My body began to heat up and I felt myself opening my eyes.

"So you're all going to fight me? Fine I'll kill you all" Dark Knight said.

"No one is dying on my watch" I said standing up, everyone turned to look at me. I was still glowing blue and the Mew Aqua was spreading out to them.

"What's going on?" Pudding asked.

"NO! THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!" Black Knight yelled.

"Anything is possible if your believe, and I believe WE WILL WIN THIS FIGHT!" I said my voice getting louder and louder. Soon the whole room was glowing blue and things were returning to life. Diatchis' men ran into the room.

"Diatchi the lizards just collapsed" said one of his men. They all stared at us.

"I'm not strong enough to beat the leader though" I said. I felt some one grab my hand.

"You will be now" Diatchi said. Ichigo grabbed my right hand and soon we were all holding hands. I smiled at them all. Ichigo was glowing pink, Minto was a dark blue colour, Lettuce was green, Pudding was yellow, Zakuro was Purple, Pai was a lavender colour, Taruto was red, Diatchi was an orange colour, Kin was a light brownish colour, Kojiro was a fire red colour and I was glowing the colour of Mew Aqua. The colours all rushed together and hit the leader. Screams of pain could be heard from him but none of us cared. It wasn't long until he was dead, his body collapsed to the floor motionless. We stopped glowing and I hugged Diatchi.

"Akiko!" everyone then joined in even Zakuro and Kin. I smiled at them all.

"Thank you because of you I was able to fulfil my destiny and kill the leader" I said. They all smiled at me and hugged me once again. The female aliens and children began to come back it wasn't long until my father and mother were back in the throne room. We were stood on the balcony overlooking the kingdom.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN MAY I PRESENT TO YOU THE SAVIOURS OF CYNTOPIA, THE MEW MEWS, DIATCHIS' ARMY, KIN, KIJIRO AND AKIKO!" my father yelled and cheers were heard all throughout the kingdom. I looked at Diatchi and he smiled and kissed me, but pulled back after he realised what he did.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"Don't be" I said and kissed him, he was shocked at first but kissed back. The kingdom cheered again, I pulled away to see, Ichigo kissing Kish, Minto kissing Kojiro, Zakuro kissing Kin, Lettuce kissing Pai and Pudding kissing Tart. I turned to my parents to see them smiling at me. I turned to my friends.

"You will always be welcome on Cyntopia" I said.

"You're not coming back with us?" Ichigo asked. I shook my head.

"No, I must stay here I have a duty as the Princess, and future Queen" I answered. They looked at me and smiled. They all hugged me once again and left after we had a party to celebrate.

* * *

><p><strong>One week later Ichigos' P.O.V<strong>

It didn't take long for things to get back to normal I'm still with Kish and everyone's happy. We visit Akiko and Diatchi from time to time. They're still together and happy. The little boy who always calls her Leopard girl visits her a lot. I smiled up at the sky, she's happy, we're happy.

"What you thinking about?" Kish asked me. My mom and dad got used to me dating an alien, though it took some convincing.

"Just wondering what Akiko's up to" I said.

"Oh well it's late. Come on let's go to bed" Kish said. "And I'm sure Akiko is having a great time."

* * *

><p><strong>10 years later Ichigos' P.O.V<strong>

I sat down in the giant hall listening to the Priest, give the whole ceremony thing.

"You may now kiss the bride" he said. I looked to the groom and bride. The groom lifted her vaile and kissed her, Akiko kissed back with full passion. Yes we are at Akiko and Diatchis' wedding they have finally reached the age where they could get married, and so they did. I grabbed onto my husband's arm, Kish smiled down at me. Minto ended up marrying Kojiro and Zakuro married Kin. Pudding and Tart are engaged but aren't going to get married for a few years. I looked at Akiko you could see her stomach getting bigger, yes she was pregnant with Diatchis' son/daughter, but everything right here and now seemed perfect, I didn't want this moment to end. We were all happy, and we would carry on like this until we died.

* * *

><p><strong>Now this story is finished I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you to the people who Reviewed :D<strong>


End file.
